


We Know Each Other in The Different Time

by SamanthaMay23



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaMay23/pseuds/SamanthaMay23
Summary: (Idk what's the story on what happened in Rourke's ending but, just hold on)*Pretend that the only option was to Reset the world back to normalTaylor is scared because of What Rourke told him, that Sean, his lover will forget about him, but Sean promises Taylor that he will try his best to keep those memories together even that the world is reboot back to normal... (Sorry for the bad grammar and the storyline, I'm still new at this)





	We Know Each Other in The Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just keep in mind that English wasn't my first language and I'm literally bad at making fanfictions so your comment and suggestion would really help me out. Thanks!

"yes, Taylor, the world is gonna get fix, but there's one problem." Rourke told him.

"Then what is it?"

"Everyone forget that this thing even existed, no one will remember everything that happened to La Huerta, and everyone is normal now. Except you will remember all of them. Everything."

What does he mean..? "So you mean that...-"

"Yes, Sean's gonna forget everything about your self proclaimed 'Marriage' and his feelings for you, probably."

_They look at me, concerned. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. What's gonna happen to our friendship, what do I do if Sean totally ignored me when I saw him? I love him so much... I don't know. I think my heart is gonna explode. _

Sean looks at me, his eyes gazed into mine, I can sense that Probably he's feeling sad too, because of what Rourke tells us.

"Taylor, i-" I cut him off.

"If this was the only way, I'm gonna..." I started to cry, he comes towards me starts to comfort me with his hug.

"I promise, Taylor, I'm gonna do my best to remember you. I love you so much that I don't wanna lose you at this point."

I told him "I don't think that's how it work-"

then he speaks again. "**Everything is possible when I'm with you.** Just stay strong, Taylor... I'm gonna wait for you there."

Then Jake screams at us. "The vortex thing is gonna disappear! We have to do something! now!"

I stare blankly at Sean's Eyes. I feel comfortable for one last time.

.....

"You can do it Rourke." I said to him.

"Very well... This is gonna save the world. Wise decision, Taylor." As he pull the lever to activate it.

"Taylor... See you on the other side." Sean tightly hugged me as the lights became stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, I feel his lips touching mine, the world looks like a white room, I can barely see him anymore.

Then I heard him whispered. "Goodbye... Taylor..."

_ The world goes black. It looks like I'm in some sort of lifeless void. I only see nothingness._

_ I feel light-headed. I can't see my body. _

...

Until I opened my eyes. I saw the ceiling of my bedroom, it's 7:00 am, probably? I feel lazy to look at my clock.

"Huh, man! That dream is Weird! I'm with a bunch of Random people from highschool, some Avatar movie crap, Weird blue furry fox, I became gay and married a Football player, i-"

I looked at the clock, the Handfasting flower and the pink ribbon is in there, beside it.

_ What? This couldn't be real, isn't it?_

"I... This... That thing is real... Rourke.... Jake... Aleister... Raj... Quinn..."

_ I tried to remember all of them..._

** "Sean."**

I started to cry, my feelings started to rise again. It is indeed... Real. That I fall in love with him. I... I don't know what to do. I remember the feeling of me being touched by him... I remember him kissing me before the world goes black.

This isn't a dream... This is very real.

"No, that'll be impossible..." I shake my head, wipe my tears and ran to the bathroom. Then I remembered Sean says something to me.

_ "Everything is possible when I'm with you."_

I don't want to wear my everyday clothing, this time I wore something different, a black T-shirt, and a beige Pants. "This would work."

I grabbed my bag and leave the house, then walking to school. I decided to skip breakfast, it's unnecessary.

While I was walking, I saw someone familiar.

"...Grace?"

She looks up at me and smiles sweetly.

"Oh hello there! I don't know you so... how did you know me?" Of course we don't know each other until we arrived at La Huerta.

"Oh! I... of course you don't know me! But you're the Class Valedictorian in your room next to us... So I know a little about you. My name's Taylor by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you Taylor! You want to walk with me? Since you look like a nice guy!"

"Oh, sure." I smiled at her. How is this even possible... I can't process everything at once.

While we were walking towards school, I saw Diego, just on his phone, probably looking at some celebrity news again.

"Diego!!!" I shouted at him. I already knew him. We're best friends, duh.

"Oh yo! Hi Taylor Swift!" He's trying to tease me about that singer again. Jesus, he never changed.

"Oooh is this your girlfriend? You never told me!" Oh my god, if he only knew that he ships Grace and Aleister so hard. But yeah, of course. _He doesn't know Aleister_.

"Oh shut up, Diego, she only just saw me this morning."

"_But love at first time is a real thing, Taylor._ Hee hee."

Then Grace just blushed at the embarrassment that Diego has been doing to her.

"I'm sorry Grace, he's just... A little bit..." "No no no... It's fine! My friend Kelsey always do that Everytime too haha!"

We talk a lot when we're walking, grabbed a coffee, and go to school. "Umm.. Taylor, can we eat together at lunch? With Diego too?" She says to me.

"Oh! Of course Grace! See you at the Cafeteria!" I told her while smiling. Then she left quickly.

"Ooh, Grace probably has a crush on you! Hahaha" Oh will he ever shut up? Of course he will never did.

We go to our room, just some normal school day. Teacher has been teaching boring stuff again. It's kinda feels better that everything is Normal again.

** _Several hours later..._ **

Rrrrrrrinngggg! Oh, it's lunch time now. I picked up my things and starts to walk towards the cafeteria.

I was spacing out again, so I didn't notice, I bumped to someone.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry! I never saw you there!"

I heard a familiar, calming voice. Then I look upward.

_ It's Sean._

He looks at me, innocently. God, I want to hug him right now. "Here, take my hand." Then he offered me his hand. I grabbed his hand. The warm feeling in my heart. It is really... Real.

Then he proceeded to take my textbooks and pens that is lying around. Then he gives it to me. "Are you going to the cafeteria?" He says. His voice makes me want to cry. I don't know why. It might because he acts like nothing happened to us at all, heck, he even took my butt's virginity.

"Uh... Umm... Yeah." I'm itching to tell him the truth, my heart can't held it, it's gonna blast.

"Can I go with you? I don't have anyone with me right now so..."

"S-sure!" Oh god did I shout? He smiles at me, while looking at my flustered, blushing face. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Taylor...." Oh my god. I really can't help it... I want to cry so hard, I feel like my tears is gonna fall in any second.

He became silent... Is that normal? Grace isn't like that when she asks my name, and he isn't like that, he usually has something to say after.

"I feel like I know you from _somewhere_..."

And.... Boom. I can't held it anymore. I cried. I can't stop it. Tears flowing into my eyes.

"T-Taylor... What's wrong?" He confusedly, worriedly asked me.

_ "M-maybe.... We- We are. Maybe... We really know each other, But in a different... Time."_

Sean looks puzzled, he couldn't figure it out. I can't be with him anymore. So I ran away as fast as I can run. I looked back, Sean was just standing there. Staring at me, he frowns.

While I was running, I ran onto Diego and Grace, probably waiting for me.

"Oh my! Taylor what happened to you? Why are you crying?" She worriedly says to me. "I... I.. can we eat somewhere?" I asked to them, panicking. "Oh actually, me and Diego saw a nice little Cafe/Bakery near the school!" Grace happily smiles at me, blushing again. "Oh yeah! Let's go there!" I told them.

We ate at the thing the Grace and Diego was talking about, forgetting what happened to me and Sean on that hallway.

_ Time skip----->_

Another day was finished. It feels nice. "Hey... Taylor... Wanna go walk home with me? Diego says he needs to hurry so he couldn't be with us." Grace shyly says to me.

"Oh course! Where's your house?" I asked her. She told me the address. "Oh that's past after my house, probably 5 blocks away. But I'm happy to walk with you if you want."

"Oh that's neet! You sure it's okay to you?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm sure about that." She just shyly smiles at me and nod.

While we were walking towards her house, I saw a big park with a mini football stadium. And I saw the Football team from Hartfeld, they were in the Stadium, practicing.

"You want to hang out with me in that park in the weekend, Grace? If you're free." I smiled.

"I uhhh... Of course! Sure! You mean the two of us?" She blushed... "Well I don't know if Diego wants to come, probably he wanted to come too..." Her smile fades...

Wait what the hell, did Grace developed a crush on me?

"Hmm. Sure..!" She just said calmly.

We arrived at her home, after that long way. "Umm... Thanks Taylor... See you tomorrow?" She says. "Of course, See you Grace." She nods and goes inside.

While I was walking home, I saw the stadium again, it's empty now. So i decided to hang around a little bit.

Looking at the clouds, I remembered La Huerta... The beautiful skies there... I kinda missed it already.

_ And I missed him._

Suddenly, I feel someone Pat me in my shoulders. I look behind to see who did it.

"Sean...."

I started to cry again. Uncontrollably.

"So you know me too, huh?" He said.

Then he muttered something "probably you know a lot more, Taylor."

I was shocked.. what does he mean...?

I looked at him, he smiles at me, and then... He kissed me. I feel weak, I can't feel my knees anymore... I blushed furiously... Its... This feeling...

I missed this so much. I really... Really missed him. He hugged me and holds me tight...

"What does this mean..?? It's not poss-"I stuttered.

"You forgot about it already? I told you... Everything is possible when I'm with you. So the things that we do together? Heh... It's hard to forget about that, Because I love you, okay?"

"So... You really remembered! Ahh!!" I cried and shouted at the same time. "Oh I'm so... Sorry..." I apologized.

He just smiles at me and says... "Haha it's fine, but I can't wait to get married here with you... Haha."

I just laugh because on how happy I am.

"Oh yeah? But we're already married! So if you ever tried to cheat on me, Sean Marcus Gayle, I'm gonna-" he just put his fingers on my mouth, making it shut.

"*Chuckles* of course, I'll never do that thing, Mr. Taylor Gayle.." and he smiles at me.

_ This is Real, and I wish this thing will never change_.


End file.
